ms_paintsartracefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
Ms Paint's Art Race Season 2 is the second installment of the Ms. Paint's Art Race competition on Reddit. The season began on December 1, 2017 and ended on February 23, 2018. It was first announced on November 5, 2017, and auditions were open until November 25, 2017. The audition theme was "Winter Wonderland" and applicants were required to submit a drawing of their queen in winter wear using a color scheme of (or similar to) periwinkle, violet, and silver. The cast was revealed on November 26, 2017, and the contestants were privately given the competition schedule and challenges in advance. The season began on December 1, 2017 and ran for 11 weeks, with 10 challenges and 5 mini challenges. The prizes were $100 for first place and Reddit Gold for the top three. The finale was posted on February 23, 2018. Ira D'Essance was crowned as the winner of Ms. Paint's Art Race Season 2, while Kara Nilliän and Velvet were crowned as Miss Congeniality and Miss Cuntgeniality, respectively, by the community. Contestants Judging Format Season 2 was hosted by the fictional character Ms. Paint (illustrated by ) and judged by Malaria E. Coli, Sally Spellman, and Miyu Moon. Malaria took a short break from judging in Week 7, and was replaced by Winnie for that week. Unlike Season 1, where the fan vote determined the majority of the rankings, all results in Season 2 were decided by the judges. There was a poll for fans to fill out every week, but it was purely for fun and did not factor into the final results. Summary See also: Season 2 Episodes Results :█ The contestant won Ms. Paint's Art Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant placed high in the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed low in the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom, lost the lip-sync for their life, and was eliminated. :█ The contestant quit the competition. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by viewers. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Cuntgeniality by viewers. :█ The contestant returned on the Reunion. Controversy In Week 5, Épinette and Venenifer were both saved from elimination. Although it was agreed that the latter had the stronger lip-sync, the judges felt that the former was more of a "front-runner" and eliminating her now would be too soon. This decision led to dissent among the cast and audience. The judges announced that the following week would have a double elimination because of this, which was met with much backlash from the contestants. Following this, the judges removed the double elimination stipulation and instead added a new challenge in Week 7: Wildly Western Women. Category:Seasons Category:Season 2